Chapter 518
|image = 518_71_Rozaria_Defends_Lukedonia.png |Release Date = 09 July 2018 |Chapter = 518 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 517 |Next Chapter = Chapter 519}}Frankenstein and Rai are surveying the damage caused by Yuri. Rai informs Frankenstein that Tao told him that this was just the beginning. Frankenstein confirms that he believes the same. Frankenstein tells Rai that this is the beginning of their battle with Crombel and his minions, and that they'll take advantage of the situation as much as they can, since they would've realised that fighting dirty works in their favour, and even if they didn't fight dirty, they could cause significant damage by using the Union's powers to create wars. He finishes by telling Rai that right now, they're being dragged into Crombel's plan. Tao contacts Frankenstein and notifies him that he received a call from the 3rd Elder. Frankenstein and Rai return home. Frankenstein states that he expected to hear from the 3rd Elder earlier. 3rd Elder apologises and tells them he couldn't call earlier, because the communications could be tracked. Frankenstein announces that before they talk, how do they know that he's the real 3rd Elder. This irks the 3rd Elder. Tao agrees saying that creating a voice or an image on a screen can be easily faked. Frankenstein asks the 3rd Elder about the password they agreed on when he contacted him. 3rd Elder is confused and states that there wasn't a password as they never decided on one. This convinces Frankenstein that they are talking with the real 3rd Elder. He enquires why the 3rd Elder contacted him. 3rd Elder mentions that he heard about the incident that occurred recently and wonders if it's Crombel's doing? Tao replies that it was Yuri who was responsible, and that he was acting alone. 3rd Elder confides that he recently faced Yuri too and that despite what he thought, Yuri has power that rivals an Elder. Tao relays that that's also what one of his companions thought when he fought him earlier, and that he was stronger than the last time he faced him. 3rd Elder realises that he hasn't been hiding his power and that he's gotten stronger recently, most likely with help from Crombel. Frankenstein interrupts and asks the 3rd Elder why he contacted him. 3rd Elder responds that the Union has almost entirely been taken over by Crombel. Frankenstein chides the 3rd Elder asking what he's been doing in the meantime, and didn't he say that he'd stop Crombel from completely taking over the Union? 3rd Elder defends himself saying he tried his best, but it wasn't enough, since Crombel has planned everything carefully in advance, because of this, he's given up on trying to stop Crombel, and instead started to delete the information that Crombel could gain from the Union. 3rd Elder tells them that he's managed to eliminate a great deal of the Union's power and stopped it from falling into Crombel's hands. Frankenstein confirms that there's enough of a threat with the systems Crombel has taken over, and questions the 3rd Elder about the attack satellites. He asks specifically for their locations, identification and detonation codes. 3rd Elder states that he'll be able to figure that out soon. Frankenstein enquires about Crombel's location. 3rd Elder informs them that he hasn't found that out yet. Frankenstein demands to know what the 3rd Elder wants, since he hasn't figured anything out and wonders what he's been doing this whole time? 3rd Elder informs them that he's doing his best to find him, but it's taking time, because he's trying to avoid giving away his location. Frankenstein asks him if he thinks that his life matters now, and reminds him that he said what matters was using the Union's power to stop them slaughtering humans. 3rd Elder responds that he doesn't think his life matters, and that he's only being careful, because if he gets killed there'll be no-one to hinder the Union from the inside. Frankenstein quips that he doesn't care about the people who died recently. 3rd Elder claims that's not what he meant, and that the loss was upsetting, but they need to be careful to prevent greater losses. Frankenstein tells him that he doesn't think 3rd Elder's plan or goal matters more than the people who are already dead. 3rd Elder asks if he's saying that all that matters is stopping any immediate damage? Frankenstein responds that thousands of people died in the latest incident and even more lives will be lost if he continues dragging things out to carry out his 'Grand Plan'. He summarises what difference it would make to the people already dead if his plan was successful and he managed to save humanity later. Frankenstein orders him to find the information and stop worrying about himself. 3rd Elder says he'll do as Frankenstein suggested. Frankenstein discloses that he wants the 3rd Elder to forget about everything that is happening and find out what is going on in the various countries and to stop any wars that may occur, and that they'll send him the information they've gathered and that if he combines it with his, then he should be able to use that to find out about the attack satellites. Frankenstein mentions that they'll focus on finding Crombel. 3rd Elder agrees and ends the communication. Frankenstein tells Tao that the longer this drags out the better it is for Crombel and the more damage there'll be, so instructs him to focus on finding Crombel. He adds that he's going to find and eliminate him, to put and end to his madness. Tao acknowledges his instructions. Crombel is informed by one of his henchmen that the prepartations are complete. Crombel states that it's time to give 'them' a clear warning. Aris tells him that even if they have the co-ordinates, they may not deal much damage because of their defence system. She suggests changing the co-ordinates, so they don't realise what's coming. Crombel announces that it doesn't matter, since it's just a warning, not to do anything stupid. Missiles are shown heading towards the werewolves territory. The werewolves notice the missiles heading towards them, they couldn't detect them earlier because the scale was small enough to avoid detection. A significant part of their defence systems are still weakened so they can't shoot them down, and currently only the jamming device is working. They manage to stop most of the missiles but a few still make landfall. Crombel is pleased that even though they were fired randomly a few landed accurately, and right now they're too weak to counterattack. Aris questions whether it's wise to mess with the Nobles? They only managed to get the co-ordinates for the werewolves' land because their defence systems were damaged. They can't do that with the Nobles. Crombel responds that they're the ones who really need a warning. The missiles fired at Lukedonia are stopped by Rozaria and Ludis. Raskreia isn't impressed.